


Tu Refugio (Your Refuge)

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (old work I am re-posting), Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: They were not perfect, no on the contrary both of them were flawed maybe more than people or even themselves thought they would be. Regardless they made it work, should it be the language barrier which even after years was still there, especially when it came to the revealing of true emotions.





	Tu Refugio (Your Refuge)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have posted this one before, but decided to edit a couple of parts that I wasn’t too happy with and now re-posting.

> _Nothing’s better than loving you_  
>  You’re like the warm sun and I’m Mars  
>  It’s never enough and I don’t know how to reciprocate  
>  But there’s nothing more beautiful than trying a million times over

They were not perfect, no on the contrary both of them were flawed maybe more than people or even themselves thought they would be. Regardless of all the things they were not perfect in they made it work. Should it be the language barrier which even after years was still there, especially when it came to the revealing of true emotions, they could work it through somehow. Even with moments where Yuzurus brain couldn’t switch and translate and he burst out in Japanese, leaving Javier trying to guess with the little knowledge of the language he had of what was happening. But when the language failed them their touches and gestures helped them. A reassuring smile, a squeeze to the shoulders, the hundreds of hugs they have shared on and off the ice over the years. Nothing could convey their emotions better than their hugs. They learned how to read each other without needing to express with words.

> _Can’t think straight when I’m in love_  
>  Won’t take back the kisses I left on your neck last night  
>  We’re a mess but it’s true, we love each other  
>  When you pass by me, time stands still

The two were many things to each other - rink-mates, rivals, friends and lovers, somewhere down the line maybe even enemies but that feeling did not last longer than a few seconds at a time. More often than not, they were the kind of support system for each other that they needed, something even their coaches could not provide. One of the reasons to how sharing feelings turned into sharing kisses during the cold Toronto nights in Javier’s bed. Each kiss they planted on each other’s skin burned like the Olympic fame they both chased after for the past year and a half. Mornings spent in silence, separate trainings in aim to concentrate on the goal but not forgetting the previous night, for that they each had some smaller bruises in more private places reminding them of times not spent thinking of goals, ice and deep edges after landing crazy jumps.

> _Who was going to tell me that all this would happen?_

How it ended with both of them harboring so many hard feelings even their coaches had to find ways to limit their time together, not just on ice but off as well; neither of them could explain. The pressure of the season and pain from injuries taking the best away, leaving only exhausted and broken skaters behind sleeping in their respective beds instead of curled up against each other. On some nights even separated by thousands of miles in different countries.

> _Let me be your refuge, let me help you_  
>  We’ll get through life together, I’ll remind you if you forget  
>  That we’ve grown up fighting but unintentionally fell in love  
>  So much has happened and now there’s no fear in saying I love you

Weeks passed since the two of them spoke to each other, New Years and seemingly the time until the Olympics became less and less. Pressure and depression high on Yuzuru as his ankle didn’t allow him to step on ice without the instant jolt of pain. With his skates still on he watched the fresh ice in front of him. Trainers and students long gone from the rink, leaving him alone in there until one particular person walked up to him and took the seat on the bench by his side. No words were exchanged for a long time, the two simply staring at the ice until Yuzuru finally let out everything he had been holding in for so long.

Javier returning to Toronto earlier than planned, having missed the other and not wanting to the start the year with hard feelings between them or at least try to mend their relationship before it was all too late. Strong arms wrapped around smaller shoulders, pulling him against a sturdy chest, both involuntary releasing a sigh. Nothing was perfect but both took a step towards the better times. As Brian used to say “they had power in numbers “.

> _Let me get angry like a child_  
>  You know I’d never leave, I’m only happy with you  
>  You’ve got your problems, I know you hide your bad habits  
>  I love when you dance, without realizing that someone’s watching you

Javier allowed Yuzuru to throw his tantrums to break down the faster their departure towards Korea came. He offered a warm embrace, gentle touch of lips to his temples while his fingers brushed away tears of fear and frustrations from soft cheeks. Still it wasn’t perfect like before, a lot stood in line for them both but they were willing to lean on each other and give the support they both needed right now. The first time Yuzuru could land a proper jump was a week before his scheduled departure; the embrace they shared followed by the kiss felt like before and gave them hope towards a happy future. Javier finally saw how his swan was ready to fly and conquer the ice which left him alone and broken few months prior.

> _You snooze the alarm five times_  
>  And go back to sleep, even though it’s ringing  
>  You leave the coffee half gone and I always finish it  
>  And when you leave a message, I always forget

Javier still had difficulties waking up in the morning, no matter how many alarms he had set himself the night prior. The moment he felt a pair of soft pink lips pressing against his forehead, he did open his eyes. Greeted by the soft features of Yuzuru only to be followed by the demands of waking up, as first official practice was in two hours. Javier finally left the comfort of the warm bed and body next to him. At the breakfast table he watched how Yuzuru forced the coffee down which was offered in the lack of the tea variation he preferred in the morning (how the Olympic village managed to lack of something that simple baffled them both). In the end Yuzuru left the cup half-forgotten for Javier to finish it before their coaches told them it was time to get going. The battle began the one they planned to fight together.

> _But who was going to tell you that all this would happen?_

Neither Yuzuru nor Javier could believe the results of their own hard work, hardships both on and off ice until they shared one of their most beloved podium hugs. Javier saw galaxies in the round eyes of Yuzuru and the other saw endless sunsets in his. They got here, together and there was nothing, which could stop them from fighting for whatever they had. After all... they were each other’s refuge when the world came crashing down on their shoulders.


End file.
